naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya 'is the captain of the Tenth Squad under the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He is also the boyfriend and fellow temmate of Ichigo's younger sister, Karin Kurosaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Toshiro is a short individual, with turquoise eyes and short, less-spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard shikakusho and a standard sleeveless captain's ''haori ''with a thin chain sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The sash holds his Zanpakuto sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Child Genius - Toshiro's most astonishing trait is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Shinigami Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to attain the rank of captain. **Expert Strategist and Tactician - Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. As a captain, he is a capable leader. *Master Swordsman - Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectivley counter and outmaneuver his opponents. He always strikes his opponents with fast and quick strikes before dealing critical blows in the next few slashes. **Nanbasuri: Kamikaze *Kido Expert - Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kido, and is capable of performing high-level kido spells without the incantation. *Shunpo Expert - Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. *Hakuda Combatant *Enhanced Durability - Despite his young and lean experience, Toshiro has shown himself to be a resilient fighter. *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakuto, as it is an elemental representative of ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be bery large and "cold". This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve their Bankai. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru (''Ice Ring) - When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyōrinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his chain sash over his right shoulder. *Shikai - Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is '''Reign over the Frosted Heavens. In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability - Hitsugaya allows Hyorinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. *Tenso Jurin (Subjigation of the Heavens) - Hyorinmaru's most basic, but most powerful attack. *Rokui Hyoketsujin (Six-Clothed Ice Binding Array) *Ryojin Hyoheki (Woven-Ice Wall) *Hyoryu Senbi (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)- With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. *Guncho Tsurara (Icicle Flock) - *Hishoryu (Soaring Ice Dragon) - *Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru '(''Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) - Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Bankai Special Ability *Bankai Regeneration *Zanhyo Ningyo (Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll) *Shield of Ice Wings - Hitsugaya is capable of wraping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks. *Enhanced Hyoryu Senbi - Toshiro's Hyoryu Senbi releases its true power when in Bankai form, enabling to increase the crescent shape of the attack to a longer reach. **Zekku Kyuto **Zekku Koka **Zekku Kufu *Enhanced Guncho Tsurara **Junzen *Ryusenka (Dragon Hail Flower) *Sennen Hyoro (Thousand Years' Ice Prison) *Hyoten Hyakkaso (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral) List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku *Daiguren Hyorinmaru *Frozen Leap *Frozen Judgment *Frozen Wave *Guncho Tsurara *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hishoryu *Hyorinmaru *Hyoryu Senbi *Hyoryu Senbi Zekku *Hyoten Hyakkaso *Icicle Shatter *Ring of Ice *Rokui Hyoketsujin *Ryojin Hyoheki *Ryusenka *Sennen Hyoro *Tenso Jurin *Zanhyo Ningyo List of Awakenings *Bankai - '''Daiguren Hyorinmaru Relationships Family *Unamed Grandmother (Grandmother) Friends/Allies *Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant) *Momo Hinamori (Childhood friend and older sister figure) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Close friend) *Karin Kurosaki (Girlfriend) *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki (Former Captain) *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Soi Fon *Rojuro Otoribashi *Retsu Unohana *Shinji Hirako *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kensei Muguruma *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jushiro Ukitake *Sojiro Kusaka (Former best friend and rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Sunagakure Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Friendly rival) *Hiyori Sarugaki *Sojiro Kusaka Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army ** *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Yoshio Soma **Yoshi **Ugaki *Maki Ichinose *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones Quotes *''I'm Captain of the Tenth Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya! Are you ready?!'' *''I will defeat you''! *(to Gin Ichimaru) - If you shed even one drop of Hinamori's blood... I will kill you. *(to Tier Harribel) - Since you were kind enough to lecture me, allow me to tell you something. You are in the most danger when you executed a flawless strategy. That, too, is the way in the art of battle. *(to Sosuke Aizen) - Your exactly right, Aizen. This blade I wield is out of hatred. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to shread you to pieces as a sheer act of violence! *(to Sosuke Aizen) - As long as I can kill you, I am gladly to abandon my status as a captain here and now. *(to Vernon Xalver) - *(to Karin Kurosaki) - I promise you, Karin... I will protect you, no matter what happens to me. Even if I die, you will still live on. That's why I won't let anything happen to you. *(to Karin Kurosaki) - Because... I'll always love you. Trivia * See Also *Toshiro Hitsugaya/Image Gallery *Toshiro Hitsugaya/Battles & Events *Toshiro Hitsugaya/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Ichigo